


Anhelo

by snowashes



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Adult!AU, Angst, Fluff, Hasta que tenga una mejor sinopsis perdonenme por esta, Iré colocando las etiquetas según proceda la historia, M/M, Va a ser un fic largo, highschool!au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowashes/pseuds/snowashes
Summary: anhelarDel lat. anhelāre.1. tr. Tener ansia o deseo vehemente de conseguir algo."Todo empezó como una simple casualidad para Adachi Kiyoshi, todo terminó siendo un anhelo para Kurosawa Yuichi por el resto de su vida."
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Kudos: 2





	Anhelo

**Primera Parte: _2005_**

* * *

Había un árbol de cerezos específico que a Adachi Kiyoshi le gustaba.

Apartado del bullicio de la escuela, escondido detrás de una hilera de árboles de su misma especie, este árbol era pequeño a comparación a sus semejantes compañeros. No era tan llamativo a primera vista como los demás, era un árbol relativamente recién plantado que en ocasiones solía contar con una corteza tan nítida que sus colores se terminaban perdiendo entre sus mismas flores.

El árbol se encontraba apartado, lo único cercano a él era la alberca escolar, la cual se encontraba sobre un terraplén que asemejaba a un curioso cerro entre el mar de edificios.

Su tronco era delgado y con una tendencia a astillar más de la cuenta. Su sombra solamente daba cabida para una persona, su copa no era lo suficientemente frondosa para poder brindar un poco más de protección.

Aun así, era el lugar preferido de Adachi.

Aquella mañana de abril, su rutina no había sido diferente.

Adachi había decidido descansar un momento en el árbol como de costumbre en el receso, pero el cansancio en su cuerpo hizo que éste terminara cediendo en un prolongado sueño.

El tiempo pasó, el sol caminó por su usual sendero en el vasto cielo.

Al abrir sus ojos, lo primero que Adachi hizo fue perderse momentáneamente en las manchas rosadas y azuladas que conformaban su vista. Lo segundo que hizo fue sorprenderse al notar una presencia más a su lado, haciendo que se golpeara ligeramente en la cabeza en el proceso.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —unos ojos almendrados abiertos lo miraban con clara preocupación.

Kurosawa Yuichi era el nombre de aquella presencia.

Sinceramente, Adachi no conocía nada más que lo básico de Kurosawa – mucho de esto causado por su inhabilidad de poder congeniar con gran parte de sus compañeros de clase, aunado a que Kurosawa y Adachi eran parte de diferentes salones y grupos de amistades.

Solamente sabía esto: Kurosawa Yuichi era la personificación de perfección.

Su promedio era de los mejores de su generación – siempre era el ejemplo vivo de los profesores de “ _alumnos con un futuro exitoso_ ” –, su personalidad era atrayente y su apariencia era apuesta tras sus típicas sonrisas brillantes. No era sorpresa que su reputación como el capitán del equipo de natación de la escuela lo hiciera lo suficientemente popular para colocarlo en la cúspide de la pirámide social de la escuela.

Adachi no tardó en sentirse intimidado ante su presencia y empezó rápidamente a recoger su almuerzo y sus cosas para volver a dirigirse a clases.

—¡Espera, espera! ¿Todo bien? —preguntó Kurosawa.

Adachi asintió. —Sí, necesito volver a clases. Si me disculpas… —habló apresuradamente a tal punto que sus mismas palabras se pisaban entre sí.

Una palma cálida lo detuvo por su antebrazo, haciendo sentir a Adachi que había sido quemado por fuego. Su sobresalto dio a entender que no se sentía cómodo, obligando a Kurosawa a soltarlo – su mirada denotando arrepentimiento ante la repentina acción para volver a ser la misma mirada de siempre.

—Perdona, pero… —apuntó al cielo y a su alrededor. La escuela se encontraba desierta a excepción de unos cuantos alumnos. Adachi miró involuntariamente a Kurosawa—, las clases terminaron hace unas cuatro horas.

—Oh.

No era normal que Adachi perdiera clases a propósito, un poco de ansiedad empezó a navegar en sus huesos y su mente empezó a divagar rápidamente en un continuo tren de pensamientos.

Aun así, Kurosawa le regaló una sonrisa penosa, llevándose una mano a su cabello mojado. Varias gotas habían caído sobre su impecable uniforme, se veía fresco y cansado a la vez.

Adachi había escuchado que las prácticas del equipo de natación eran exhaustivas, podía deducir que Kurosawa – siendo el capitán – recibía la peor parte de las mismas.

—Perdón por despertarte, pero creo que quedarse en la escuela no es una muy buena idea… —las palabras quedaron al aire. Adachi tensó un momento y, sabiendo que en realidad la reputación de Kurosawa denotaba a un chico amigable y servicial, le miró por un instante.

—Adachi. Adachi Kiyoshi.

Kurosawa sonrió una de sus típicas sonrisas. “ _Demasiado brillante_ ”, pensó Adachi. —Kurosawa. Kurosawa Yuichi.

Adachi contuvo las ganas de decir “ _¿Quién no lo sabe?_ ” y terminó asintiendo ligeramente, empezando a sentir como su mente navegaba a mil por hora.

Su mirada se detuvo en el cielo. Aunque Adachi normalmente caminaba hasta su casa, tendría que apresurarse para no llegar de noche a la misma.

—Bueno, creo que me tengo que apurar —admitió Adachi por lo bajo. Sus ojos divagaron en la figura de Kurosawa y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento—. Gracias por levantarme. Si me hubiera quedado dormido otra hora creo que habría tenido que ver si podía alcanzar el último autobús a casa.

Vivir en una ciudad relativamente pequeña era complicado. Las distancias no eran cortas como en un pueblo y tampoco los servicios de transporte solían oscilar en la noche.

—De nada, cuando quieras —correspondió Kurosawa, su perfecta sonrisa intacta.

Adachi estaba listo para ir a su salón y ponerse al corriente lo más pronto posible, suponía que por ser la segunda semana de escuela no había mucho de lo cual se había perdido al quedarse dormido.

—Adachi —habló Kurosawa, interrumpiendo su caminata. Por un momento el mayor pareció sopesar lo siguiente que iba a decir.

“¿ _El gran Kurosawa Yuichi se ponía nervioso_?”, pensó Adachi al notar la manera en que no quería cruzar miradas. Kurosawa terminó soltando una pequeña carcajada y dijo: —Se va a hacer noche muy pronto, ¿no quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? Puedo llevarte, mi carro está estacionado a una cuadra de la escuela.

Adachi abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, no había pasado unos cuantos minutos desde su primera conversación y no quería incomodar al capitán del equipo de natación con tal favor. Si caminaba a un paso considerable, fácilmente podría llegar antes de que el sol empezara a esconderse en el horizonte.

—No te preocupes, puedo caminar a mi casa. No quiero causarte problemas —admitió Adachi, tratando de buscar excusas desde lo más profundo de su mente—. Gracias por ofrecerte, Kurosawa.

Cuando Adachi estaba dispuesto a salir corriendo, Kurosawa se adelantó hacia él.

—¡No sería problema! —su voz subió de tono, haciendo que Adachi volviera a sobresaltarse. Kurosawa sonrió, tratando de tal vez inculcar algún tipo de despreocupación en Adachi—. No tengo ningún problema en llevarte. Hago más tiempo para llegar a casa.

Una risa sobrepasó por sus labios y Adachi no pudo observarle directamente. Era extraño que el mayor se ofreciera, pero los rumores eran más que ciertos, Kurosawa Yuichi era la amabilidad en persona.

—Ok… —Adachi terminó cediendo al notar que probablemente Kurosawa continuaría insistiendo. Mordió sus labios, un viejo hábito de ansiedad del cual Adachi dependía en este tipo de situaciones—. Necesito ir por mis cosas.

—Claro. Te esperaré en la entrada de la escuela.

Adachi apresuró su paso hacia su edificio, tratando de despejar su memoria con el aire que entraba a sus pulmones.

Al llegar a su salón todas sus cosas seguían intactas. Algunos clubes estudiantiles solían acaparar varios salones después de la salida para sus actividades, así que normalmente los salones se encontraban abiertos.

Guardó sus libros y cuadernos en silencio, apreciando el paisaje que le ofrecía su asiento de clases. Su preparatoria contaba con extensos ventanales que daban vista a las inmediaciones de sus instalaciones.

Adachi, cuando sentía que el mundo parecía venirse encima, solía despejar su mente al perderse en la vasta vegetación y la cadena de montañas al horizonte. En veces si ponía la atención suficiente en sus alrededores, podía escuchar el sonido de las olas romper en la costa.

Dio un largo suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, embargándose de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Tal vez podría convencer a Kurosawa que tenía cosas que hacer antes de llegar a casa, tal vez podría decirle que no era una buena idea llevarle hasta el otro lado de la ciudad.

Todo pensamiento fue olvidado al notar que Kurosawa se encontraba sentado en la parada de autobús, un par de llaves oscilaban entre sus dedos en un movimiento un tanto ansioso.

—¡Adachi! —sonrió Kurosawa hacía él, algo en sí parecía denotar que todavía no creía que fuera posible que Adachi estuviera aquí—. ¿Ya traes todas tus cosas contigo? ¿No se te olvidó nada?

Adachi negó con la cabeza y Kurosawa empezó a caminar, Adachi pisándole los talones.

—Perdona por el desorden que vayas a ver. Llevó apenas dos semanas tratando de arreglar unas cosas de la pickup con mi padre, pero no he tenido tiempo para limpiar el desorden —admitió con una pequeña risa.

Adachi asintió ligeramente, realmente no sabía cómo poder contribuir con la incomoda conversación. ¿Qué le decías a alguien a quien llevabas minutos de conocerlo formalmente? Adachi nunca había sido tan extrovertido para poder continuar una plática con facilidad.

—Listo, aquí está mi pequeño.

Kurosawa había parado y rodeado una pequeña pickup vieja, una posible Datsun de los 80s, su chasis se veía brillante al igual que su dueño y se notaba conservada hasta el punto de considerarlo una posible reliquia.

Kurosawa abrió la puerta desde el asiento del piloto y le sonrió desde su lugar tras el volante: —Entra, juro que no muerde.

—No estoy seguro de eso —admitió Adachi por lo bajo, ganando una risa plena por parte de Kurosawa.

Aun así, terminó entrando y observando el “ _desorden_ ” al que Kurosawa le había advertido. No era más que una caja de herramientas en sus pies, papelería y casetes en el espacio de la palanca de cambios.

—Pensé que estos ya estaban obsoletos —comentó Adachi con sorpresa al observar los casetes. Sabía que, aunque no estaban de todo obsoletos, Adachi prefería la música en un formato fácil. No por nada había rogado mar y tierra a su madre para que pudiera regalarle en su diecisieteavo cumpleaños un reproductor de música portátil.

Kurosawa ya había arrancado la pickup, el sonido de su motor de más de una década rugiendo con ganas de ser probado. A pesar de sentirse acorralado, por un instante sintió que podía confiar en Kurosawa Yuichi.

Kurosawa frunció el ceño ante el comentario y apuntó al estéreo, su vista puesta en el camino. —No he cambiado el estéreo por uno nuevo. Personalmente disfruto mucho de escuchar en casetes —una mirada rápida le garantizó que Adachi se veía curioso con los casetes—. Puedes poner uno si gustas. ¿Alguna referencia de dónde vives?

Después de decirle unas cuantas direcciones para poder llegar a su casa, Adachi empezó a divagar entre su colección de música.

—¿Escuchas música en inglés de los 80s? —comentó Adachi impresionado. Reconocía las letras, pero no comprendía los títulos de las canciones.

—Es música de mi papá —admitió Kurosawa—. Normalmente cuando va de viaje a Tokio o fuera del país siempre trae consigo música de su época.

—Hmmm…

—¿Quieres escucharlos? —Kurosawa se encontraba sonriendo mientras manejaba—. No sé si sea tu tipo de música, pero no mataría escucharlos.

—¿Mi tipo de música? —Adachi recargó su barbilla en su mochila que reposaba entre sus brazos—. Escucho un poco de todo. ¿L’Arc-en-ciel? ¿Asian Kung–Fu Generation? ¿Mr Children?

Kurosawa río, el aire de primavera había logrado secar su cabello. Vivía en su zona de comfort, como si siempre hubiera pertenecido aquí. Adachi no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente celoso. —¿Un poco de todo? Creo que solamente mencionaste bandas de rock.

Adachi sonrió un poco apenado, escondiendo su rostro en su mochila. —Es lo único que he pillado de la radio.

Kurosawa le miró de reojo, una expresión feliz seguía presente en su apuesto rostro. Extendió su mano para tomar un casete y gritó traviesamente: —¡Atrápalo!

Adachi rápidamente lo tomó con sus manos, observando que el casete era de una banda ochentera. —Te voy a deber la música, pero, ¿tal vez te pueda gustar ese casete?

El menor lo empezó a inspeccionar diligentemente y decidió ponerlo en el estéreo. Kurosawa se sorprendió ante el acto. “ _¿Qué él no había querido eso mismo?_ ”, se preguntó Adachi.

La música pasó a ser segundo plano. Mientras pasaban por las calles verdes de su ciudad, el sol caminando sobre el vasto cielo hacia su despedida para ese día, Kurosawa Yuichi y Adachi Kiyoshi empezaron lo que sería el comienzo de un lazo que duraría todas sus vidas.

Hablaron de todo y de nada. Adachi se sorprendió por la facilidad en la que se desenvolvía con Kurosawa, nunca había conocido a alguien tan cálido como Kurosawa. El chico no dudaba en responder siempre con curiosidad y hacerle saber que le estaba escuchando plenamente.

—Oh, esta es de mis canciones favoritas —Kurosawa subió rápidamente el volumen de la música en un semáforo. Le miró como si fuera un niño al compartir su aventura—. Bueno, de las canciones favoritas de mi madre.

Adachi le observó con delicadeza, la mirada de Kurosawa perdida momentáneamente en sus mismos pensamientos. Había algo triste en sus facciones que Adachi pudo identificar, pero, tan solo en un instante, desapareció al notar que el semáforo había cambiado.

_Tengo un sueño, una fantasía, para ayudarme a atravesar la realidad._

Kurosawa empezó a cantar por lo bajo en un perfecto acento inglés. Extrañamente eso no era lo que había sorprendido a Adachi, sino la paz y soledad en la cual Kurosawa comenzaba a consumirse.

_Y mi destino hace que valga la pena la espera, empujando a través de la oscuridad, aún otra milla._

La sombra de los árboles siendo perpetuados por los rayos de sol de la tarde se reflejaban sobre el rostro de Kurosawa, la luz resplandecía en sus ojos almendrados y sus dedos parecían tararear sobre el volante al mismo son que sus labios.

_Creo en los ángeles, algo bueno en todo lo que veo. Creo en los ángeles, cuando sé que el tiempo es el correcto para mí._

Kurosawa le dedicó una mirada, una pequeña sonrisa sincera que hizo que Adachi se quedara atónito.

Muchos años después lo recordaría como el preciso momento en el que sintió parar su corazón.

Después de llegar a su casa, despedirse de Kurosawa, agradecerle y ser respondido con un “ _No hay problema_ ”, Adachi se encontró en la seguridad de su cuarto.

El sol estaba a minutos de esconderse en la cadena de montañas al horizonte, pero Adachi Kiyoshi no dejaba de pensar en una sola cosa.

Y su nombre era Kurosawa Yuichi.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en una larga playlist de canciones de Nell, pero principalmente de "[Time spent walking through memories](https://youtu.be/bbZ5HcYnSNQ)". 
> 
> Twitter:[@peonyocean](https://twitter.com/peonyocean)


End file.
